


Right Here, With You

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Just smut, No angst from me for once, Rumbelle Christmas in July, a whole lot of smut!, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Christmas in July fic for Regardstosoulandromance. Her prompts were: Tea, Tied up, "Words, M'lord" </p><p>Belle knows there is one way to stop people from kidnapping 'The Consort of The Dark One', now she just has to convince Rumple it's a good idea. And she knows the prefect way to do so!</p><p>Chapter two is a different fic idea I had for the prompts and typed up. It has no relation to the first one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediAnnieScrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/gifts).



Belle sighed and sipped her tea, a rueful grin appearing on her lips at the folly of those who persisted in the thought that the Consort of the Dark One _must_ be under a spell and she needed to be saved from him. This was the third time in six months. At least this time they kept her in a well-appointed room. A well-appointed room that was greatly warded against her husband. She sighed again, setting her teacup down and spinning the ring on her finger. The warmth it radiated assured her he was looking for her, she just hoped it was soon, for her capture's sakes. The longer it took him to find her, the more she would not be able to restrain him. It had been a day and a half so far.

    Shaking those thoughts away, she picked up her tea again and pulled happier memories to her mind. The only good thing about these persistent kidnappings was the reunions they brought. As in most things, the best one was the first. Shortly after they had let it be known that they had married, she had visited the marked in the nearby town. Both thought that no one would dare hurt her, but as she looked at some silks, a bag was put over her head and she was taken away. They had her for a week and, because of her many escape attempts, had her in manacles in the dungeon. 

    She knew the moment that Rumpelstiltskin arrived, the feeling of the air _changed_. Then, of course, the screaming started. By the time the door to her cell opened, there was very little of Rumpelstiltskin looking out of the eyes of the man stalking towards her. She expected him to wave his hands to release the manacles, grab her and transport them home. She didn't expect the growling whimper that escaped his throat as he pressed himself against her, face buried in her neck, as he took in deep breaths of her scent. He pressed himself more firmly against her and she could feel his hardness.

    “Rumple,” she gasped as his hands started to pull her skirts up. He growled at her again in response, his hand finding its way into her drawers and caressing her. Her body immediately softened for him and she gasped again as he pulled her thighs up around his hips and slammed into her. She took hold of the chains of the manacles to steady herself, a guttural moan coming from him with each thrust as he alternately bit and laved her neck. This position didn't give her the friction she needed so she just tightened her legs and ground her hips into his, this caused him to cup her ass and start to pound into her. She arched her neck and screamed in pleasure. Her body was tightening and she matched each of his growls with a moan of her own, ending in whimpers as her climax washed over her. His hips jerked and she could feel his release filling her as he slumped against her for a second before coming back to himself. He started and pushed away from her.

    “Belle! I-I'm sorry!” He helped her get her legs back under her before releasing the manacles. “I-I didn't hurt you, did I?”

    She cut him off, placing a finger on his lips.

    “It's alright. I understand. And that was amazing! I think we might need to talk about changing things up a little.” She grinned as he gaped at her, before ducking his head bashfully. She lifted his chin, and kissed him, whispering, “Take us home, Rumple.”

    That night as he curled around her in their bed, he slipped the ring on her finger, showing her the one he now wore as well, saying they were connected and he would be able to find her if this happened again. It only took him twenty minutes to find her the second and third time.

    As she finished her tea, she contemplated the knife on the tray. The lock on the door wasn't too complex and she was sure she could make it outside this time. She thought it was only this floor of the Keep that was warded against Rumpelstiltskin, but getting out of the building would be best.

    Of course, if they threw her in the dungeon for this, well, they better chain her up! 

** ** * ** **

    She made it to the ground floor, hand on the door, before she heard sounds of a searching. She twisted the knob and pulled, the spring air brushed against her face as her arms were grabbed and she was yanked away.

    “Take her back to her room, quickly! Before that beast realizes she's here!” the leader, Everett, yelled, hurrying down the the stairs, “Restrain her if needs be!”

    “That won't be necessary,” she grinned at him. Because the damage was done, for one moment she had been able to reach outside, hand outstretched past the threshold, and her ring glowed faintly at the connection it had made with Rumple's magic.

    “No, it won't.” All in the hall went quiet and turned to the still open door where Rumpelstiltskin stood, his mouth pinched and his eyes hard upon Everett, even as he spoke to her. “Hello, Wife.” 

    “Hello, Husband.” She stepped out of the guard's loose grip and moved over to him, reaching her hand up to his face, but she let it hover just before she made contact. She waited, the muscle in his cheek twitching, neck tense, before he blinked, eyes softening as he finally looked at her and tilted his head into her hand and rubbed his cheek against it.

    “Belle.” Her name escaped his parted lips so softly that she wasn't sure she really heard it. But she stepped closer, letting his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her tight to his chest.

    “It's all right, Rumple. Everything's fine now.” He growled a little at that, but she gave him a look. “Hey! I'm right here, with you.” He sighed and nodded. “Let's go home.”

    “Not until he says the words!” His eye flicked back to the leader.

    “Words, My Lord?” Everett's voice trembled.

    “Yes!” He threw out his hand, and a scroll slapped Everett in the chest. “Read it!”

    Belle tucked her head under Rumple's chin as Everett read the scroll saying that dire consequences would happen to all he held dear if he or his, by action or inaction, caused harm to Belle in the future. As he read, the words flowed from the page and dissolved into his skin, binding the spell to him permanently. Belle sighed when she caught sight of the swirling purple cloud of Rumple's magic. She just wanted to go home.

** ** * ** **

    Later that night, as Belle lay on Rumple's chest, the sweat drying on their skin, the points of his claws trailing deliciously up and down her back, she breathed in deeply, taking in their combined scents. As enjoyable as the past few hours were, she was getting tired of the reason for it. There was a way to stop it, but she just needed to convince Rumple of it.

    “Rumple?”

    He tensed under her, his claws digging into her skin slightly, before he jerked away, fingertips petting in apology.

    “No.”

    “Rumple.” She pushed up on her elbows to look him in the eye.

    “No.” He said it with finality, but sighed and brought his hand up to caress her nape. “Belle, it's too dangerous. Any dubious benefit doesn't outweigh the risks!” He rolled her off of him.

    “Why won't you at least talk about it?” She pulled the blanket around her as he stood and dressed.    

    “Because there is nothing to discuss!” He left the room and Belle let him, mind turning for the best time to bring it up again. The smirk on her lips was decidedly wicked as she planned.

    She waited a week for him to return from a successful deal, leaving him in high spirits as he sat at his wheel. While he was distracted, she went up to their room to change. The brown britches were tight, nearly melding to her legs. The doublet was red with tan insets on the sleeves and was cut low. Normally she would wear a piece of muslin tucked into the top of it to cover her assets. This time she left it off as without it the dusky tops of her nipples could be seen.  She twisted in the mirror, making sure of the image she projected. She nodded and rested a hand on the dagger at her waist.

    With silent steps she entered the Great Hall, coming up behind him, reaching out to slip her hands into his hair, and clenching her fist, pulled back and placed the dagger at him neck. He tensed.

    “Belle?”

    “I've got you, Dark One!” she whispered into his ear. “Now you're my prisoner.” She lightly tapped the dagger against his neck, but loosened her grip on his hair a little so he could see her. His eyes widened as he took in her outfit and her breasts nearly spilling out of the doublet, before darkening in lust. She cocked her head questioningly. He nodded his willingness to play and she tightened her hand in his hair again.

    “I am Sir Belle, Dark One. I've been hunting you for a long time. And now I've caught you.”

    “Really, Dearie? Many before you have tried. And failed. My garden needs some statues, you're too beautiful to make into a slug.” 

    “I will be neither statue nor slug!” She tugged his hair to pull his head back onto her shoulder. “The reason my predecessors failed was because they weren't smart. They didn't have these.” She put the dagger away and showed him the object she had behind her back. Dangling in front of him from one of her fingers were a pair of cuffs made of the softest leather from the box under their bed. “I found them in a bazaar in Agrabah. The merchant said they would suppress the most powerful of magics.” She reached forward and slipped them on on his wrists.

    “You think that will hold me?”

    “Yes. You're mine now, Dark One.” She let go of his hair and ran her hands down his chest, opening his waistcoat and shirt. “Mine to do with as I please.”

    He groaned as she cupped him, his head falling back on her shoulder as she squeezing lightly before tugging at his stays. She reached in, caressing him until his hips started to follow her hand. She let go, then, and grasped the chain between the cuffs. Using it to drag him behind her, she sat in the ornate chair at the head on the table and yanked the chain to push him to his knees at her feet.

    “Go ahead.” she told him, as she planted her booted feet on the edge of the table and took a handful of hair, pulling him closer to guiding his head to her lap. He leaned in, running his nose between her legs, mouthing and licking her through her trousers while she petted his hair. He kept it up, the light friction just enough to pull a gentle orgasm from her. She directed his head upwards until his mouth hovered over the laces to her pants. Tugging with lips and teeth, he pulled them free and she lifted her hips. The chain clinked together as he brought his hands up to pull her trousers down. When they were at her ankles, she grabbed the chain pulling it forward, pushing him back between her legs.

    His tongue immediately thrust into her, tasting the juices that were starting to flow from her. She moaned, arching her hips up as he licked, sucked and kissed. Rumple knew her so well that it wasn't too long before her internal muscles started to flutter. She mewed and pushed his head tighter against her. Then growled as his tongue left her, his mouth was still on her, but just lightly brushing kisses to her folds.

    “Do it!” she commanded.

    “Did you think I was so easy to control?” he chuckled. “Don't fool yourself, Dearie. I'm the one in charge here.” He flicked out his tongue, brushing it against her clit. She shuddered and he chucked again. Yanking a fistful of hair, she pulled him up and grabbed his chin.

    “We'll see about that!” she said, licking her juices off his face, smirking as his eyes darkened. She kicked off her trousers, grabbing the dagger from the waistband before standing. Ignoring his glare, she cut his clothes from him, knowing he could repair them with magic later, though she felt sorry as the blade sliced through the leather of his britches. His boots she untied herself, dropping to her knees in front of him, his cock level with her mouth and she kept eye contact with him, gently blowing on the head as she pulled the bootlaces free. Once done she placed one lace to the side, keeping the other, she leaned forward, tongue out to lick up the bead of fluid dripping from the head, tightly tying the lace around the base of his cock, under his balls. she pulled away quickly as his hips jerked.

    She shook her head, and stood, taking the other end of the lace and tying it to the chain of the cuffs. "Kneel!" When he didn't move she reached out and grabbed his cock, squeezing tightly. His eyes rolled. Retrieving the other, she looped it around his neck into a noose. Tugging on both stings, he fell to his knees. She caressed the side of his face. “You will learn your place.”

    He shook off her hand and stared. She smirked when she saw that it was at her folds, she stepped closer, letting the scent of her aroused invade his nose. When she saw his Adam’s apple bob, she tugged the stays of her doublet and shrugged it off before sitting down in the chair, draping one leg over the arm. Cupping her breast, she squeezed. A light moan escaping her lips as she tugged and twisted her nipples. She could see the twitching of his eyes as he tried not to look, so she brought one hand down her stomach to her folds. Caressing lightly, not going inside, gathering her arousal on her fingertip, she reached over and painted his lips with it, pulling away when his mouth opened to suck on the finger.

    Returning her hand, she circled her clit, teasing herself, before dipping into her core, moving her hand in the pattern they both knew she liked. She watched him watch her fingers, his pupils blown as wide as she'd ever seen them and as his tongue licked her taste off his lips, a whimper she was sure he didn't know he made filling the air, she exploded. Thrusting her fingers in as deep as she could, arching off the chair.

    Insides still fluttering, she blinked and took in the _hungry_ look on his face, his eyes tracking her hand as she removed it from between her legs.

    “Do you want this?” She extended her hand towards him. His lips twitched as he fought it, but he hissed out an answer.

    “Yes.”

    She held her hand just short of his mouth. He swallowed, lips parting, nostrils flaring as he smelled her fingers.

    “Yes what?”

    “Yes, Mistress.”

    “Good boy,” she praised and touched his lips. They opened and he sucking two of her fingers in, tongue swirling around, cleaning off every single drop. When her fingers were clean, his tongue bathed her palm, another whimper coming when it was clean. She caressed his hair, twirling it around her fingers. “Good boy.”

    She picked up the lace that was tied around his neck and she used the leash to walk him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there, she untied the lace from the cuffs and attached the chain to a hook on the headboard. Reaching into their toy box, she she pulled out a special black ribbon. The boot lace around his cock was removed and the ribbon replaced it, which was charmed to contract tightly around him and only respond to Belle's touch to remove it. She caressed him, his length swollen and discolored under her hand. Pre-come was once again leaking from the tip. She swiped it with her thumb and raised it to her lips, but stopped, and instead reached down and rubbed her folds, smearing and mixing it with her own juices. Then she brought it up and licked it clean.

    “Perfect,” she sighed. “So perfect. Don't you think so?” She swiped him again with one hand and delve between her legs with her other. “Tongue out,” she ordered, and mixed them together on his tongue. He moaned as he tasted their combined arousal, rubbing his tongue on the roof of his mouth to spread it around. “Perfection. The two of us, joined in a way that can never be separated.”

    She straddled him and sank down. She took the free end of the lace around his throat and tied it to the loop around his neck, creating reins that she held as she started to ride him. “You're mine, Dark One. No one will ever take you from me.” 

He nodded, bucking up into her, tugging at the cuffs. She slammed down on him and stops, hands cupping his face, forcing him to look at her. “And I'm yours,” she told him quietly, rocking lightly. “No one will ever take me from you. We belong to each other. One. Hearts, minds, bodies and souls joined as one!”

    He froze under her.

    “Belle.” His voice was hard, breaking character.

    “Rumple, you know it's the right thing to do!”

    He bucked under her, trying to twist her off. She clenched her thighs and held on.

    “Will you at least tell me why you don't want to do this? And don't tell me it's dangerous! I've researched that spell forwards and backwards”

    “You know that it will take a full day to take effect! A full day at which my base desire will rule me. I won't be able to control myself! I will not be responsible for hurting you!”

    “You won't. And do you know how I know? Because you are still tied to the headboard.” He opened his mouth, but she cut him off “Don't tell me it's different. Besides, I need to do the spell as well, you'll be at the mercy of _my_ base desires.”

    He chuckled.

    “Sweetheart, your _base_ desires are about as dark as a newborn kitten. They call me the dark one for a reason.”

    There was something in his eyes as he said it, that had her leaning forward and cupping his face again. She looked into him until he flinched away.

    “You're afraid of something specific. What is it?”

    “Belle.”

    “No, tell me. Rumple?”

    “Under the spell, you won't be able to resist me. _Any_ defiance and the spell won't work. We won't be able to do it again.”

    “I know.”

    He buried his head in the side of his upraised arm, mumbling.

    “What?”

    He sighed and with a swirl of purple his hands were free and he sat up, arms wrapping around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers.

    “There are some things on your 'No' list that I might want to do. With the spell’s influence I won't care that you don't want to do those things. Don't you see, the spell will cause me to...” He trailed off and shook his head. She could see the fear in his eyes.

    She slid off of him and reached into the bedside table, pulling out three scrolls. One was a list of things they knew they like when they started. Another a list of things they wanted to try. The last a list of things they knew the didn't like or want to try. The lists were supposed to update as they learned more about each other. And anything could move from any of the lists to any of the others at any time. She unrolled the 'No' list.

    “Which ones?”

    “Belle.”

    “Which ones, Rumple! And why didn't you tell me? You have always insisted that if there was something I wanted to try, that I tell you! That works the other way as well! Which ones?”

    He slowly reached out and pointed at two items. She nodded and flicked them onto the 'Maybe' list. He inhaled.

    “Belle?”

    “They're 'maybes’, Rumple. We'll try some things to see how I react and we'll reevaluate. If there are things you want, I want to give them to you if I'm able.”

    “But-”

    She cut him off.

    “Things change, Rumple. And no matter what happens, I will be right here, with you.” She smiled at the look of wonder on his face and leaned forward to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her under him, gripping her thighs, he slid easily back into her. A rhythm was quickly found as his arousal reignited and he gathered her knees in his elbows, nearly slamming into her. She held onto his shoulders, laying kisses along his neck.

    “Please,” he mumbled into her neck, desperation in his voice. “Please, Belle. Please, I need-please, sweetheart!”

    That was when Belle remembered the ribbon. She reached between them, pulling the ribbon from him, causing him to throw back his head and howl as he slammed into her, hips jerking as she felt his release fill her. He slumped against her and she caressed his back and whispered to him until the both fell asleep.

** ** * ** **

    The day before they performed Rumple's side of the spells, he spent spinning. Belle didn't interrupt, only setting up a table within reach to place a tray of tea on. She could feel his tension, both in the air and in her being. She reached up and rubbed at the ache in her chest. The binding spell was only half done, but after they had done her side, she could feel him, feel his anxiety, his fear that he would hurt her. But she knew his fear was unfounded.

    She pulled up the hazy half memories of the spell. Memories of Rumple giving himself to Belle in every way she demanded. The heady feeling of being able to do anything she wanted and his not being able to say no. She shivered at the memory of it, but was comforted by the knowledge that she was aware, maybe not in _complete_ control, but aware of what she was doing. And then, at the end, when the words of claiming were spoken and she _felt_ him. All of him, invading her, trying to merge them into one being. She shivered again, but for a much more pleasant reason, wondering how much more intense it will be when they joined completely.

    The preparations for the spell itself were easy. They each had to drink a potion and recite some words in a language she didn't know the name of. The hardest part had been getting Rumple to talk about his deepest, darkest desires, the things that he might want to do to her under the spell. They had worked on the two things on her 'No' list and found out that she hadn't quite understood one and actually _really_ liked it. The other she neither liked or disliked, but if it was something Rumpelstiltskin wanted, she'd do it.

    The next night, they retired to their room and sat cross-legged facing each other on the bed. Rumple cradled one of her hands in his, tracing patterns on her palm with the tip of one claw. She used the other to caress the side of his face.

    “Are you ready?”

    He nodded, looking up out of the top of his eyes and released her hand. She reached for the goblets of potions and together, they swallowed them and took each other’s hands as they started chanting. Belle watched as Rumple's eyes glazed over and his chanting became lazy. She knew the moment the spell took effect as the look on his face turned feral and his eyes were nearly all black.

    “Mine!” he growled, lunging forward, pressing her back onto the bed. His lips rammed down on hers as he collected her wrist in one of his hands and the other gripped her breast. She wiggled enough to wrap her legs around his hips, giving him the space to slam into her. “Mine!”

    “Yours,” she nodded as he started pounding into her.

    She didn't remember falling asleep, but she remembered waking up various times throughout the night as he moved her into different positions. As her eye blinked open, she twitched and moaned as his claws dug into her hip to keep her still. He growled in warning before readjusting her knees over his shoulder and returning to licking long, slow strips up her folds with his tongue. She buried her hands in his hair, curling the strands around her fingers as he worked her toward another orgasm. When she was _so_ close, he stopped and moved to lay a series of kisses on her skin. Thighs, folds, clit, slowly working her down before returning to work her back up again.

    Once again, when she was just at the peak, he stopped. This time kissing his way up her stomach, stopping to give each nipple thorough attention, before sliding into her. He entwined their hands and pressed them to the bed next to her head, rocking his hips into her gently. She tilted her head to the side to give him room the bite and lave at her neck, all the while murmuring the spell, joining them together a little more. The spell surrounded them and their eyes met.

    “Mine,” she whispered.

    “Yours,” he agreed and they arched as pleasure took them.

** ** * ** **

    The morning was vastly different than she was expecting. When the sunlight coming in the window woke her, he was already awake, sitting on the edge of the bed in only his leather trousers. When he saw she was awake, he pulled her out of bed and stood her in front of the wardrobe. His hands traced over her body and she smiled when she felt the tingle of his magic soothing the soreness between her legs.

He dressed her slowly, kissing each inch of skin before he covered it with fabric. She smiled and was not surprised when he left off her stockings and drawers. When he stood, he placed one hand around her throat. He held it for a moment before squeezing lightly and pulled his hand away in a drawling motion. A leash of spun gold was around her neck. He turned and lead her down to the Great Hall. The table was filled with food and he pulled her into his lap.

    She ate breakfast sometimes from his hand as he held out a piece of melon for her. She bit into it and chewed before letting him lick the juices off her chin. She cradled his hand as her tongue swirled around his finger, getting every ounce of porridge. Sometimes it would be from his mouth as he took a sip from their cup and press his lips to her. She would open her mouth and his tongue would push the liquid in to her mouth. She would swallow, sucking on his tongue in the process.

    When the meal was finished, he pushed the chair back and had her kneel before him. He petted her hair and neck, before taking her leash and had her crawl after him to his wheel. A wide pillow appeared on the floor next to his stool and she sat on it. He reached into thin air and pulled out a book, handed it to her and started spinning.

    The morning passed with her reading at his feet and him spinning, through sometimes when he would reach for another piece of straw, he would pet her. Her hair, neck, cup her breast, pinch a nipple, until she sighed and leaned into him. Then he would pull away.

    When he was finished the basket of straw, he took the leash and she crawled back to the table and into his lap for the mid-day meal. This time he had her back to his chest and the hand that wasn't feeding her was either massaging her breast, or cupping her between the legs, while he nuzzled her nape. She was on fire by the time the meal was done, but he never moved to find release for either of them.

    When she crawled back to the wheel, she saw that the pillow was gone, but a firm tug of her leash, had her stand up in front of him as he sat. His feet nudging hers apart as his hands pulled up her skirt. He chuckled at the sigh she made when his tongue traced her, once, twice, three time, and he moved away, but pulled her to straddle him. Her head fell back as he slid so deep inside her, but his hands at her waist kept her still, so she curled her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder as he started to spin.

    It could have been hours later when he finished the next basket of straw. He gathered her hair at her nape and, after nuzzling her shoulder, bit down, worrying the skin to make a mark. When he let go, he laved at it before pushing her off of him.

    “Straw. Tea. Quick.”

    She nodded and hurriedly filled the three empty baskets near the wheel. The tea took a little longer as she had to light the fire in the kitchen and wait for the water to heat. Setting everything on a tray, she took it up and placed it on the table and made him a cup. She swallowed hard as the feeling in the room changed as he stepped up behind her. He grabbed her hips, grinding his erection into her.

    “Too long!” he hissed into her ear, nipping it. “Pay for it.”

    She gasped as his hands ripped her skirt off and two fingers delved into her. The other hand tugged at the stays of her bodice, pulling it open and reaching in to free her breast. He pinched and squeezed before growling in frustration and using a claw to shred her chemise. It joined her skirt and a hand on the small of her back urged her forward on the table. Her hands were pulled behind her back and he guided her to hold her elbows before he used the stays of her bodice to tie them together. He kicked her legs apart and slammed into her.

    “Mine!” He slammed into her again. Over and over again, he pounded into her as fast as he could. She was gasping and moaning, trying to thrust back against him and find some relief as she moved against the edge of the table. She keened when he figured it out and pulled her hips away, still moving inside her.

    “Please,” she begged. “Please?”

    “No.” He tightened his hold on her hips as he thrust forward once more, shuddering as he filled her. “My say. No.”

    She nodded, even as she moaned when he slipped out of her, gathering her leash and bringing her back to the wheel. Sitting, he tugged her to kneel in front of him and dropped the leash in favor of taking a handful of hair, pulling her toward his lap.

    “Clean.”

    She took him into her mouth, bobbing her head, tongue circling around gathering every drop of their juices off of him. She couldn't help moaning again at the taste. His hand at the back of her neck stills her when she goes to pull off.

    “Stay.”

    She nodded as best she could and moved her hand in their signal for 'good', just in case. She hears the creak of the wheel as he starts to spin again. She sat there, his cock in her mouth, every once and a while she reached out with her tongue to caress him, lift up and suck at his head. When she does, he’d place his hand on her nape and massage a little, running his fingertips along her jaw and she knew he was mutely asking if she was alright. She signaled 'good' again and he pushed her back down until he was nearly all the way in. He grew in her mouth, hardening, and she lapped her tongue against the head to taste his pre-come. She moaned and pressed her legs together, wiggling to create some friction. The wheel stopped as he pressed a hand to her back.

    He didn't say, but she knew she wasn't supposed to move, so when he gave each of her ass cheeks three smacks, she wasn't surprised. She was hard pressed not to move back into them, especially when his hand drifted down between her legs, driving two fingers in and crooking them. She keened around him and whimpered when he withdrew them just as quickly. His hand once again on her neck.

    “Don't swallow,” was her only warning, before he fisted her hair and thrust up into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and used her tongue to give him extra stimulation. It wasn't too long before he finished, his come filling her mouth. She moaned, wanting to swallow, to take him inside somehow as his taste aroused her even more than she already was. She clenched her internal muscles, wishing they were clenching around him, but he just started spinning again.

    It wasn't too much longer that she realized something about the position she was in. leaning over as she was, there was no way for her to clamp her lips around his cock enough to keep everything in. Drool and come started to slowly drip from her lips onto her chest. Running down between her breasts, down her stomach and meeting up with the liquid already dripping out of her from when he took her on the table. She mewled at the flash of heat that ran through her and tried to distract herself by bobbing her head along his shaft. She was thankful when he started to harden again.

    “Don't swallow,” he repeated, his hand in her hair pulled her off him and guided her to stand. He gently grabbed her chin. “Show me.”

    She opened her mouth, but watched his eyes. They weren't as black as they had been and his speech sounded more coherent, less one word commands, more just short sentences. He spun her around and moved her to sit on his lap, slowly sliding his hard length in her ass. He arranged her feet on the rungs of the stool, one arm around her waist, the other hand against her throat. “Keep it open. Ride me.”

    She did as he ordered, trusting him to keep her steady, she lifted up on her feet and let herself slam back down. Every time she fell, more drool spilled out of her mouth.

    “My come is sliding out of your mouth,” he whispers in her ear. “It's coating your tits.” He moved his hand from her neck to rub it in, tweaking her nipples in the process, painting her stomach. He reached down to slide two fingers into her. “It's in your cunt, dripping down your thighs. And soon-soon it's going to fill your ass. I'm going to mark you as mine in every way possible!” He wraps his arm tighter around her waist and starts to drive into her. By now her mouth is empty and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

    “Please, please?” she begged. “Please, Rumpelstiltskin. Please! I-I need...”

    “Not yet, Dear One.” He grunts as he did as he promised and came in her ass. 

She could feel him touching her back, but didn’t know what it was until her hands fell free. She remained limp in his lap as he massaged away the tingles that erupted in her arms. Then he picked her up and set her on the table in front of the chair. Her forgotten teacup is pressed to her lips and she drank. She jerked and giggled when his fingers brushed the bottom of her feet and she watched as he very deliberately placed each foot on the flat of the chair’s arms. His hands trailed over her ankles and more of his golden string encircle them. Down to her feet, around the arm, tying her to it. A gentle push to her shoulders had her laying back, arms above her head. Her wrists are bound in more golden string that came up from under the table, she can tell by the tugging that it's the same string that binds her feet. She heard him fiddling with something at the far end on the table and when he returned, he was holding a teacup.

    “Tea time, Dear One,” he grinned at her, before dribbling the still warm tea on her breasts. She moaned and shivered at the temperature, then groaned as his tongue laps it up from her skin. Every time he finished cleaning her off he spilled just a bit more. She shifted against her bonds at the long slow strokes of his tongue when it licked down her stomach, giggling when it wiggled in her belly button then moaned as one rivulet ran down her abdomen and over her clit. He arched an eyebrow and the next time the cup tipped, it’s right on target. She gasped and twitched under his tongue, so close to coming.

    “Please, please,” she sobbed, “I can't-can't hold it off. Please?”

    “Alright, Dear One, you can come. You'll come as many times as I can make you.” He thrust two fingers in her and sucked her clit. 

She screamed, the long denied orgasm ripping through her as she bucked up into his face. Before she could recover, another one had her arching again. She could feel a third one building when her arms and feet were suddenly free. He pulled her legs around his hips and slammed into her, fucking her so hard and fast it's all she can do to wrap her arms around him and hold on.

    “You like me inside you, don't you?” he whispered hoarsely in her ear. “I've had you every way possible today and you've loved it.” 

    “Yes!” she gasped out as he hit that spot inside her that made her see stars.

    “I've loved it, too. Having my seed in you, on you. I should keep you like this. Here on the table, fucking you when every I want, filling your mouth, ass, and cunt with my come. Strapping a toy shaped like my cock in to keep my come in you while I fuck a different hole. Take you on this table when people want to make deal, show them what happens. Would you like that?”

    She wouldn’t in reality, but the idea, the fantasy of it had her clamping around him as her third orgasm exploded.

    “You like that, huh? You liked it because it's _my_ cock inside of you, _my_ cock giving you pleasure. You can only feel this with _me_! Do you know why?”

    She nodded and he stopped moving. His eyes were back to normal and she cupped his cheek as his voice turned pleading.

    “Tell me, Sweetheart. Tell me why only I can do this to you. Say it, Belle. Finish the spell.”    

    “It's because,” she gasped as he started moving again. “It's because you belong to me! No one else can make me feel like this because... You. Are. Mine.”

    With each of the last words he thrust into her, coming a final time as magic swirled around them. She could feel it penetrating them both, finding the part of him that lived in her and carving out a part of her to place in him. As the two parts settled and the spell reached out to join them, she arched, and screamed, dimly aware that Rumpelstiltskin did as well. She wondered what he was feeling from her because she was getting _everything_ from him. Every moment of happiness, every moment of sadness, every moment of everything. It overwhelmed her and she felt her vision go white.

    She came to when a glass of water was gently pressed to her lips. She drank and drank and drank. No matter how much she took in, it didn’t seem to empty. When she had enough, she pushed it away and noticed that she was once again in his lap as he rested against their headboard with their favorite post-play blanket wrapped around her. She buried her face in his neck and breathed him in, mentally poking lightly at their joined being, but she didn't need it to tell her that he was worried. She could tell by the way he was petting her hair and running his hand along her back. She enjoyed the petting for a few more minutes before she reached up and cups his face.

    “I'm fine, Rumple.” 

The doubt is clear on his face, so she kissed him. “Feel me. You know I'm telling the truth.” She could tell when he reaches out to _them_ , everything in her shines a little brighter and she can feel his love for her wash over her. She pushed hers back towards him. He immediately sighed and relaxed as she burrowed into him.

    “I'm sorry,” he says after some time cuddled together. 

She looked up at him. 

“I'm sorry I doubted you that we needed this. Even if we didn't...” He shook his head and smiled so brightly it brought tears to her eyes. “I love you, Belle, so much. You've always been a light to me, but having part of your heart and soul in me, it's...” He shook his head again and cupped her cheek. “I can't describe it. I can feel you. Right here, with me. I've never felt so light. Thank you.”

She smiled at him and kissed his palm.

“I understand. I feel it, too. No one will ever separate up again, because you're right here, with me.” She tapped her chest. “We belong to each other.”

    They spent the rest of the night cuddled together, safe in the knowledge of their love and of their bond.


	2. The Most Powerful Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different fic idea I had for the prompts and typed up. It has no relation to the first one. Same prompts of: Tea, Tied up, "Words, M'lord" 
> 
> All Warnings and Tags on the first story apply here as well

It was with a decisive click that Belle locked the door to the Pawn Shop. The smile on her lips couldn't be described as she gave the door a pat and turned on her heel, then rocking back on them as she nearly collided with Henry.

    “Hey, Grandma,” he said, smirking at her.

    She just tilted her head and mock glared at him.

    “Now, we've talked about this!”

    He just grinned some more and nodded to the Shop.“Is Grandpa in? I wanted to talk to him about something.”

    “He is, but he's a bit tied up right now. Is it something that can wait? I can have him call you as soon as he's free.”  
     
    He nodded, and she smiled.

    “Walk me to Granny's? I was just going to get some Tea.” He nodded and held out his elbow for her.

    She stayed and chatted to Henry and Ruby while she waited for the two large Teas she ordered. She carried them back to the shop, unlocking the door and re-locking it after she entered. She took the Teas into the back and paused just after she passed the curtain to the back room to set them down on a table. Reaching up behind her, she un-zipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. A delighted moan passed her lips as she cupped her breast, running her fingers along the smooth satin of her bra, flicking the closure open, and shrugging it off, before pinching her nipples. Then she let one of them travel down her stomach and dip into her panties. She moaned again as she teased herself.

    “So good,” she gasped, making her eyes meet Rumpelstiltskin's from across the room. He shifted, but not too far.

    He was kneeling on the cot, wrists cuffed together above his head to a chain that was suspended from the ceiling. The too short chain of the clamps on his nipples was threaded through the 'O' ring of the collar he was wearing. She saw a hint of his tongue as he tried to stop the drool from escaping around the bit gag in his mouth. His eyes were focused on her hand, and his erect cock quivered at the sight. It was an angry color and was leaking slightly, and probably would have spurted if it wasn't for the golden string tied tightly around the base.

    She continued to tease herself. Hand moving quicker as his breathing became more erratic.

    “So good, Rumple. I'm going to come soon. I'm going to come, and then I'm going to fuck you. Would you like that?”

    She couldn't tell what the sound he made was as star burst behind her eyelids and she grabbed onto the edge of the worktable to keep up right. The slinking of the chain as he shifted is what brought her mind back to the room and she slipped her hand out of her panties, using her thumbs to push them off her hips. She kicked them away and held the hand she had touched herself with out to him, while her other hand reached back and unbuckled the gag. It fell to the cot as he worked his jaw, eyes never leaving her hand.

    “Belle,” he whimpered.

    “Okay, you've been a good boy so far. Here you go.”

    She placed her fingers on his lips and he sucked them into his mouth, tongue curling around them, licking up every trace of her arousal. He whimpered again when she took it away, until she reached up to grasp the chains and step up onto the cot.

    “Go ahead,” she grinned at him.

    He leaned forward, tongue reaching out to lap at her core and she widened her stance so he could reach more of her. She was still sensitive from the last orgasm, so it wasn't long before she fisted his hair and bucked into his tongue as it thrust into her. Her knees gave out and she collapsed next to him on the cot.

    Taking deep breaths of air, she reached into the box next to the cot and put on her own collar and cuffs, before moving to kneel behind him. She kissed him neck and her hands ran up and down his chest, flicking his nipples between the clamps, and moving one down to caress his shaft. He whimpered and bucked into her hand.

    “How are your arms?” she asked, pulling his head back to rest on her shoulder.

    “They're fine.”

    “Good, because I'm going to fuck you now.”

    She placed one hand on his hip as the other pulled the strapless dildo partway out of his ass. She wiggled it into place inside of her and slammed into him. He keened and pushed back into her.

    “Good boy,” she cooed in his ear, slowly rocking into him, changing the angle to try to find that spot. She knew she did when he howled. Grabbing his other hip, she pounded into him. Looking over his shoulder, she reached up and, just when she thrust in, released the nipple clamps.

    He howled again and she could see his cock jump and quiver as his body tried to find release.

    “Please, please, please,”

    He kept repeating the word over and over, head turned into her neck.

    “Please what, my love?” she asked, slowing down, “Tell me, Husband? What do you want? Use your words, My lord.”

    “Please, I-I need-I need you. All of you. Please, Belle.”

    “As you wish,” she murmured, reaching up to undo the blot snap of his cuffs. His arms fell and she massaged them until he nodded that he was alright. Then she removed the dildo from inside her, pressing it up against his prostate, and moved them to lay down on the cot, him over her. She reached between them and stroked his cock, running her fingers along the golden string.

    “Can you hold off if I remove this?”

    “I don't-I don't think so,” He shook his head. “I'm sorry, I-I can't-”

    “All right,” she cut him off, caressing the side of his face with her other hand. “You can use magic to remove it when I say. Only when I say!”

    “Yes!” He nodded, then groaned when she pushed his tip into her. She smiled and gave his lips a chaste kiss when he didn't move any farther. Pulling his hands up, she clipped the bolt snap of his left cuff to her right cuff, moving her hand so that it was by her head and she could entwine their fingers. She did the same with their other cuffs, but first she reached between them and attached a bolt snap to the “O” rings of their collars.

    “There we go,” she whispered to him, capturing his eyes, “You're bound to me and I'm bound to you.” She kissed him again. “Now, move, My Love. Take what you need from me.”

    He groaned and slammed into her, as she wrapped her legs around him. They traded kisses until he started whimpering, the position not give him much room.

    “Go ahead, Rumple. Do what you need to find your pleasure.”

    She felt a cushion appear under her and he got his knees under him to thrust better. She squeezed their hands and kissed what she could until his thrusts became frantic and she told him to remove the sting. She felt the tingle of magic as it was removed and he buried his head into her shoulder as he roared his release!

    Even when she could no longer feel him spurting inside her, he was still hard and moving.

    “Please,” he begged again, “Please Belle, come for me?”

    She nodded because she could feel another orgasm building and she held his eyes as it washed over her. When she opened her eyes, he was slumped on top of her. Being careful to wrap her legs around him so that he wouldn’t slip out of her, she rolled them to their sides. Undoing the bolt snaps on their cuffs, she ran her hands up and down his back, nuzzling the top of his head as she waited for him to come back to her. 

    “Belle?” he whispered against her chest.

    “Shh, I’m here, Rumple.”

    “Thank you, my love,” he sighed and gathered her in his arms. "I needed that." He tilted his head up and brushed his lips against her’s.

As they lay there, trading kisses, Belle could feel the tingle and sparkle of magic in the air.

    After all, True Love is the most powerful magic in all the worlds.


End file.
